Death Note - Beyond the End
by Eban EnCa
Summary: Un año después de la muerte de Kira, Near o N es ahora el nuevo L. Entonces recibe un mensaje: un sujeto que se hace llamar E asegura que lo despojará de su lugar como L, y que completará lo que BB no pudo. Además le dice -Y Near...yo tengo los Ojos- ¿Podrá Near descubrir el secreto tras "E"? ¿será E sucesor de Beyond Birthday? y lo más importante ¿tiene E una Death Note?
1. Caso Kira I

REPORTE FINAL DEL CASO KIRA:

En el año 2007, apareció un asesino en serie, que se hizo llamar Kira. Kira, quien era en realidad un estudiante universitario llamado Light Yagami tuvo la suerte de encontrar una Libreta de la Muerte, o Death Note en inglés. La libreta pertenecía a un Dios de la Muerte, también conocidos como Shinigami, quienes sólo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que tienen contacto con dicha libreta. Este objeto no sólo permitía a un humano estar en comunicación con un Shinigami sino que también asesina de un ataque al corazón a las personas cuyos nombres sean escritos en ella, siempre y cuando se visualice el rostro de dicha víctima.

Kira no asesinaba a cualquier persona, escogió a las personas malvadas del mundo: presos, condenados a muerte, perseguidos, los más buscados, y criminales menores; a todos ellos los mató de un ataque al corazón. Rápidamente, estos asesinatos llamaron la atención del mejor investigador del mundo: L. L dedujo rápidamente las condiciones que Kira necesitaba para matar delincuentes y criminales; y además que se encontraba en Japón. L avanzaba rápido con la investigación, pero cada vez que él formaba una teoría sólida Kira la contrarrestaba, como si él estuviera dentro de la policía lo cual hizo que L sospechara de la policía japonesa y lo llevara a contactarse con el FBI. Kira tenía acceso a la información policiaca ya que era hijo del detective en jefe Soichiro Yagami. Finalmente L confrontó directamente a Kira; era una batalla de ingenios que sólo uno podía ganar, el asunto era que L desconocía el poder de la Libreta, lo cual siempre fue su desventaja. Aun así, cuando Kira atacaba, L le contraatacaba de la misma manera, de modo que siempre estaban a la misma altura. Entonces aparece un segundo Kira.

El primer Kira tenía una abstracta visión del mundo y ansiaba limpiarlo de los criminales, de modo que cuando encontró la libreta se consideró que podría llegar a ser un dios. Por su parte el segundo Kira se presentó como si fuera el auténtico demostrando su poder asesinando a personas que salían en televisión, y L dedujo rápidamente que éste era un Kira falso; el segundo Kira, Misa Amane en realidad sólo ansiaba "servir" a Kira, de modo que para el auténtico Kira ella fue sólo un instrumento. L estaba seguro de que Light Yagami era Kira, y que Misa Amane era el segundo Kira; lo único que necesitaba era evidencia sólida. L sólo necesitaba enterarse de la forma en que Kira asesinaba, así que mantuvo confinados a ambos: Light Yagami y Misa Amane. Después de más de cincuenta días después los asesinatos aún se efectuaban aunque cambiaron de patrón; por su lado, ambos Amane y Light parecía que si alguna vez habían sido Kira, o habían tenido su poder, ahora les había sido revocado. Convencido entonces de que Light era Kira, prepara una farsa para comprobar su poder, pero la prueba sólo demostró su posible inocencia, y la de Amane. Es entonces que L y Light Yagami comenzaron a trabajar juntos: para atrapar de una vez por todas a Kira, al verdadero Kira.

Finalmente, las sospechas cayeron en Kyosuke Higuchi, director de Desarrollo de Tecnología de la Corporación Yotsuba y parte del grupo Yotsuba. En efecto, Higuchi poseía una Libreta, y de éste modo L y Light le tendieron una trampa y lo atraparon justo a tiempo. Pero la situación aún no era favorable para L, todo esto había sido parte del plan de Light como Kira para asesinar a L; así, Higuchi fue capturado, luego asesinado por Kira. La Libreta fue confiscada, y el Shinigami que la poseía pudo hablar con L. Después, la segunda Libreta retornó a Misa Amane y continuó asesinando criminales; y para concluir con sus problemas finalmente...Kira, asesinó a Watari...y a L...


	2. Caso Kira II

Durante cinco años, Kira en realidad tomó control del mundo: no por el hecho de que poseía en secreto la libreta, sino porque para evitar confusión entre la multitud tomó el lugar de L, haciéndole creer al mundo que aún vivía y aún investigaba a Kira…por su parte, Light Yagami siempre fue el mejor estudiante que jamás pudieras encontrar: siempre sobresalía en sus clases por sus trabajos y calificaciones "chico prodigio". De modo que en esos cinco años logró graduarse y convertirse en detective, y uniéndose al departamento de inteligencia de la fuerza de policía japonesa. Light Yagami creía ya haber ganado la batalla…pero se equivocaba.

Poco después de la muerte de L, fuimos notificados de ella, Mello y Yo. Ambos, los verdaderos sucesores de L quienes crecimos en el mismo instituto que el mismo L supimos que había que terminar lo que nuestro mentor no pudo hacer, sólo que, Mello jamás querría trabajar conmigo así que él vengaría a L por su cuenta, siempre se dejó llevar por sus emociones y pasaba por alto detalles importantes. Entonces seguí el camino más lógico: le notifiqué al Presidente de los Estados Unidos sobre la muerte de L, y que el actual L **era falso**. Y así se fundó la SPK, o Grupo Especial contra Kira (GEK), cuyo objetivo era claro: atrapar a Kira. **De una vez por todas**.

Mello por su parte se alió con los mafiosos a los que Kira nunca pudo asesinar. Una vez que pudo reunir la suficiente fuerza actuó y secuestró al jefe de la policía japonesa, creyendo que todo el departamento de policía japonesa aún trabajaba junto a "L", siendo que sólo cinco de ellos lo hacían. Y cuando Kira asesinó al jefe, Mello dedujo rápidamente que Kira se encontraba en la Fuerza Especial, de modo que secuestra entonces a Sayu Yagami, la hermana menor de Light Yagami, y propone un intercambio: la chica por la Libreta. Es entonces cuando aparezco yo. Me presenté a "L" como N, le expliqué lo que necesitaba saber sobre la SPK y le ofrecí mi ayuda para detener a los secuestradores. A pesar de ello, nunca confiamos en el actual "L", así que para probar mi teoría permitimos que él se encargara de la situación…y como me lo esperaba, terminó por entregar la Libreta, y Mello asesinó a la mayor parte de los miembros de la SPK, dándome a entender que me retaba, para ver quién sería quien atrapara a Kira.

Cuando Kira se sintió atacado, intentó desviar nuestra atención, y cedió su poder de la Librata a Teru Mikami, fiscal, y fiel servidor y adorador de Kira. Además, Kiyomi Takada quien tenía contacto con Mikami, se convirtió en la vocera de Kira. Así él sintió completamente a salvo…ahora sólo necesitaba deshacerse de los verdaderos sucesores de L. Kira entonces lleva a cabo un ataque sorpresa contra Mello con el objetivo de recuperar su Libreta, y en esa situación fue que Soichiro Yagami, jefe de la APN, muere.

Mello entonces, al quedarse sin opciones acude a mí, no por ayuda, sino para brindar información sobre la Libreta: algunas reglas escritas en ella eran falsas, y sobre el hecho de que dicha Libreta pertenecía a un Shinigami. Al contactarme con "L", descubrí que con ellos se encontraba el Shinigami dueño de la Libreta. Pronto analicé la información que ya poseía, y deduje que Kira y el actual "L" eran la misma persona: Light Yagami. Así descubrí que había un L-KIRA, que era con quien había estado trabajando, y un X-KIRA, quien actualmente tenía la Libreta y asesinaba con ella: Teru Mikami.

Las cosas poco a poco se iban complicando para ambos, Kira y "L". Claro, siendo que los dos eran la misma persona. Finalmente, luego de una variedad de sucesos, accedí a encontrarme cara a cara con "L". Yo ya tenía respaldados los cavos sueltos: El comandante Rester fue mi acompañante en diversas ocasiones. Gevanni, se encargó de vigilar detenidamente a X-KIRA/Teru Mikami; y Lidner se encargó de salvaguardar la vida de Kiyomi Takada, bueno, eso antes de que ella fuera secuestrada por Mello, luego ella lo asesinara con un trozo de la Libreta y finalmente ella muriera por L-KIRA.

Entonces confronté a L-KIRA y a los miembros de la Fuerza Especial. Sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba por suceder, encaré al segundo L/L-KIRA. Como esperábamos X-KIRA se apareció ante nosotros y escribió los nombres de todos los presentes excepto el de Kira. Como él se esperaba, nosotros reemplazamos la Libreta que Teru Mikami utilizaba, siendo que éste creó una réplica de la verdadera, y esa fue la que reemplazamos…lo que Kira no sabía era que cuando el secuestro de Takada, Mikami escribió el nombre de ésta en la verdadera Libreta, y Gevanni lo descubrió, así que, cuando dije que reemplazamos la Libreta, me refería tanto a la auténtica como a la falsa, y la verdadera Libreta ya estaba en nuestra posesión, y ya podía ver al Shinigami con mis propios ojos…

Kira se delató, Mikami lo delató y se delató a sí mismo…apuesto a que Mello sabía, que trabajando solos ninguno podría alcanzar nuestro objetivo y superar a nuestro mentor L, en cambio juntos…JUNTOS IGUALAMOS A L, **JUNTOS SUPERAMOS A L, Y ACTUANDO JUNTOS, ENFRENTAREMOS AL KIRA QUE DERROTÓ A L, Y CON EVIDENCIA SÓLIDA LO VENCIMOS EN SU PROPIO JUEGO…**…Touta Matsuda, y el resto de la Fuerza Especial se encargaron finalmente de arrestar a Ligth Yagami…quien para cuando lo encontraron, ya había muerto…Light Yagami…L…Kira…el juego terminó, perdiste.

Me llamo Near, antes era N y estaba al mando de la SPK…ahora, estoy en el lugar que me corresponde…ahora, yo soy L.


	3. Capítulo 1

**DEATH NOTE- Beyond the End**

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Un Año Después"**

Región Kato de Japón. Son las 9:30 p. m. y Matsuda, miembro de la Fuerza Especial regresa a casa después de un día tedioso de trabajo. Él tarareaba una canción mientras se acercaba a su hogar. Cruzó una calle iluminada por edificios, y llegó a una iluminada por los postes de luz; la calle se encontraba vacía a excepción de un auto que acababa de pasar. Matsuda subió los cuatro escalones, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando escucha pasos por detrás. Por curiosidad miró hacia atrás, y en ese momento es golpeado en la sien de su lado izquierdo con algún objeto largo y demasiado duro. El golpe tuvo tal magnitud que lo lanzó y tiró de las escaleras a un pequeño jardín.

—¡AAAAAHHH! —gritó.

El golpe que recibió fue tan fuerte que le nubló la vista, le punzaba terriblemente la cabeza. Pero pudo distinguir una sombra encima de él. Matsuda se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba y pudo distinguir una silueta junto a él, de pie. El sujeto tenía en su mano un largo tubo de metal, con el cual había golpeado a Matsuda; y se veía dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo.

Matsuda no podía hablar. En cuanto vio que la sombra tomaba aquel objeto de su base con ambas manos y lo levantaba, trató de hablar "Alto", "Por Favor No", "¿Quién Eres y Por Qué Me Haces Esto?"…pero no pudo hacerlo, el golpe que lo lanzó al suelo lo sometió; y entonces sintió un dolor terrible en su estómago. La sombra levantó el tubo y lo descargó en el estómago de Matsuda. Éste se hizo un ovillo por el dolor, y la Sombra lo volvió a golpear con el tubo…y de nuevo…y de nuevo…y de nuevo…

La Sombra se detuvo. Admiró a su víctima, la cual respiraba ahora con dificultad. La Sombra se agachó, levantó a Matsuda jalándolo del cabello y lo miró fijamente. Matsuda tenía sangre en la boca, observó unos penetrantes y redondos ojos rojos…La Sombra sonrió.

—Salúdame a L —y lanzó con brusquedad a Matsuda de vuelta al suelo; entonces echó a correr. Matsuda, inundado por el dolor agudo de sus golpes, no pudo levantarse, no pudo gritar más, no pudo gatear siquiera; sólo se quedó ahí.

—_A…yu…da _—con la poca fuerza que le quedaba formuló la palabra, pero no pudo decirla en voz alta. Comenzó a llorar a causa del dolor y de lo que cruzaba por su mente —_…Ayúdenme por favor… ¡Alguien…! _—después de varios minutos ahí, Matsuda perdió lentamente la consciencia.

Y ahí estaba él, el joven de cabello blanco alborotado, en el suelo: Near. Construía un castillo de naipes y éstas las observaba con sus profundos ojos grises. Near se estableció como el verdadero L después de la derrota de Kira, y anunció su deceso al mundo: -la justicia prevalece ante todo, las personas podrán sentirse seguras de nuevo. En cierto sentido- dijo Near justo cuando tomaba el puesto de L. La SPK había logrado su objetivo, y ahora pasó a ser el equipo de L, mientras que los miembros de la Fuerza Especial, tuvieron que regresar a sus antiguos puestos del Departamento de Policía –claro que…con un clase de ascenso, no se preocupen, yo me encargo de ello- les aseguró Near a Touta Matsuda, Suichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi y a Hideki Ide. Hasta el momento, es la última vez que se vieron.

Near sabía que el puesto de L no sería una cosa sencilla, en realidad nada desde que comenzó a buscar a Kira había resultado ser sencillo; ahora que se encontraba en el puesto de L tendría que pensar como L, actuar como L, intervenir como L…y hablar ante el mundo como L. Sólo pocos conocerían su identidad de Near, y éstos son Halle Lidner, Anthony Rester, y Stephen Gevanni; quienes por supuesto trabajan junto a Near.

Debido a que Kira se optó el apodo de L, el mundo llegó a dejar de creer en lo que en verdad significaba L y fue por eso que comenzaron a creer y venerar a Kira. De modo que recuperar la reputación de L tampoco sería una tarea sencilla —pero admitámoslo, que fuera sencillo le quitaría lo divertido— aseguró Near.

Ahora había pasado un año desde el deceso definitivo de Kira, debido a esto, el mundo llegó a confiar nuevamente en L, y a odiarlo por igual. Así fue como "L" renació, estableciéndose nuevamente por encima de aquellos que irrumpen con la paz, y ansían la injusticia y la maldad. A partir de entonces, Near comenzó a prestar atención al mundo que le rodeaba, para continuar con el trabajo de L: resolver los crímenes más difíciles del mundo. —Quizá me tomen más tiempo, lo admito, mi capacidad de investigación aún no se comparan a las de L…pero no lo olviden…L confió éste trabajo a sus sucesores— afirma Near.

Cuando finalmente Near terminó de construir su castillo de naipes, utilizando cuatro paquetes de éstos, prestó atención al televisor a su derecha. En éste, una mujer de nacionalidad japonesa comentaba como "dato curioso" un signo dibujado en una pared de la ciudad de Nueva York:

~La fotografía fue tomada hace apenas dos días con un teléfono móvil, y ésta rápidamente fue extendida por todo el mundo. Parecerá difícil de creer, pero éste símbolo ha sido comprendido como varias cosas: la primera es como un signo de resurgimiento, si estudiamos con atención la imagen dibujada con tinta roja podemos apreciar que claramente es una letra. Y no cualquier letra, es una letra L mayúscula. Otras personas afirman que quizá es una referencia a la fuerza que atormentó a millones de personas: KIRA. Quizá pueda significar alguna referencia a éste personaje. Pero finalmente, sólo es un símbolo dibujado en una pared~

Mientras la reportera hablaba, Near, con una de sus computadoras capturó la imagen y la descargó. Entonces prestó su atención a la imagen dibujada en la pared. Efectivamente era una L, pero de un modo no muy detallado a la letra utilizada en representación a L, el asunto estaba en que tras la L, en una tinta negra apenas visible había otra letra, sobre la cual fue sobrepuesta la L. Near acercó la imagen, ajustó brillo y contraste; para descubrir que tras la L se encontraba la letra: B.

—Esto, es interesante —se dijo a sí mismo Near. Y un solo nombre se figuró en su mente…


	4. Capítulo 2

**DEATH NOTE- Beyond the End**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**La Historia se repite"**

—¡Near! ¿Te has enterado? —dijo el Comandante Rester irrumpiendo en el cuarto de control, donde se encontraba Near.

—Eso depende, comandante —le respondió sin siquiera mirar a verlo.

—¿Eso depende? ¿De qué?

—De lo que estemos hablando, por supuesto.

Near le daba la espalda. Se encontraba construyendo una especie de carretera con piezas en colores rojo, azul y verde. A su derecha tenía muchas piezas que, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomaba y de inmediato decidía en dónde y cómo acomodar. Mientras que a su alrededor tenía vehículos de juguete con los cuales jugaría después, una vez terminada su carretera.

—¡Se trata de algo muy extraño! —insistió Rester. Near se detuvo y guardó silencio por un momento. Se giró entonces para mirarlo de reojo.

—¿Qué es… Comandante Rester?

—Se trata de esto —Rester avanzó hacia Near y le entregó unas hojas que él tenía —se trata de un ataque a-

—Touta Matsuda, miembro de la policía japonesa —concluyó Near que había comenzado a leer —¿y? ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Near, alguien lo atacó. Fue un acto a sangre fría. Tiene la suerte de estar vivo.

Near continuaba leyendo la noticia impresa que le entregó Rester.

—mhmm… aquí dice que tiene varias contusiones, costillas rotas… ahora tiene riesgo de sufrir un colapso cerebral. Requiere atención constante —Near hablaba como si no le importara. Hablaba muy indiferente al asunto. —¿Por qué me muestras esto Rester?

—¿Ya llegaste a las últimas palabras? —le preguntó sin perder la compostura.

Near siguió leyendo y se detuvo en las últimas frases. Leyó en voz alta:

—"…La víctima fue presuntamente atacada a las 21:30 horas de la noche anterior, fue reportado, trasladado y atendido al hospital más cercano. Autoridades confirman que lo único que la persona fue capaz de decir fue –_Saluda a __L__\- _y –_La sombra… Ojos rojos-_

Near lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Te has comunicado con la Fuerza Especial?

—No lo he hecho.

—Bien. No lo hagas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué quiere hacerlo, Comandante Rester?

—Bueno, sólo para que sepan que nos disponemos a ayudarlos. ¿Tú por qué no?

—… Por si acaso…

Near no dijo nada más. Volvió a darle la espalda a Rester y continuó con la carretera de juego que construía. Rester se despidió de Near y se disculpó por molestarlo. Abandonó la habitación después de esto. Aunque parecía que Near ignoraba lo ocurrido, en su mente estaba analizando las pistas, pero en realidad no había mucho qué averiguar, pues no era momento.

Near volvió a tomar los papeles y volvió a leer la noticia, esta vez con mayor detenimiento y estudio: Matsuda, él había sido atacado tres noches atrás, actualmente, de no ser graves sus lesiones no tardaría mucho en salir del hospital. Sin duda él tendría que tener más aclarada su mente, y así podría indagar sobre lo que le sucedió. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué lo estaba incitando a investigar a fondo el ataque? ¿Será que Near había detectado algo? O ¿Alguna sensación le advertía que estaba por suceder algo más? Finalmente decidió ignorar el tema por el momento, de ser importante tarde o temprano se manifestaría.

…

En el transcurso de los días posteriores no ocurrió nada relevante. Near escuchaba con atención los casos de homicidios, secuestros, narcotráfico, contrabando, y demás catástrofes; pero él sabía que como "L" no podía escoger un caso al azar e investigarlo. L nunca fue así. Él siempre esperaba, aguardaba a que lo verdaderamente interesante llamara su atención, y entonces tomaba acción. Near, que ahora era L, debía actuar igual, o intentarlo.

En ocasiones Near pensaba en L. Meditaba respecto a qué clase de movimientos haría para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo. También recordó a Mello, que gracias a él pudo finalmente derrotar a Kira. Llegó a pensar en que juntos habrían logrado ser un solo digno sucesor de L. De no ser porque sus sentimientos lo volvían impulsivo.

…

Aizawa llegó a las oficinas de policía y, luego de saludar a todo el mundo, entró a su oficina. Se encontraba en un puesto temporal, pues no quería ser el jefe de toda la policía Japonesa, en cambio aun así formaba parte de un pequeño grupo especial, que se encargaría de situaciones mucho más extremas, tanto que la policía normal no sería capaz de controlar.

Aizawa entró a su oficina, se sentó y antes de comenzar a trabajar tomó el teléfono y llamó a Matsuda.

~¿Hola? ~respondió en la línea.

—Hola, Matsuda —respondió Aizawa, aliviado porque su amigo se encontraba bien.

~¿Aizawa? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Quién esperabas que fuera?

~No me refiero a eso, ¿No estás trabajando?

—¿Sólo por eso no puedo llamarte para saber cómo estás?

Matsuda rio ~Lo siento. Aun me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus mareos?

~¡Todo va bien en realidad! Ahora estoy recostado en mi cama. A veces cuando me pongo de pie me duele, en mi pecho y mi estómago, y otras veces me mareo tanto que tengo que esperar a que pase para recostarme.

—Pues, así no me parece que todo vaya bien.

~¡Está bien! No estoy del todo bien, pero podría estar peor.

—De acuerdo. Tengo que trabajar, si se te ofrece cualquier cosas sabes a quién llamar.

~¿A los "Caza fantasmas"? Jaja.

—Jaj, en realidad a mí.

~Oh, rayos ~exclamó riendo ~¡Ouch!

—¿Qué sucede?

~¡No pasa nada! Es solo que me duele cuando me rio.

—Tú tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás.

~Confío en ello. Adios Aizawa.

—Adios Matsuda.

~¡Saluda a Mogi e Ide por mí! ¿Sí?

—Lo haré. Adiós.

Aizawa colgó entonces. Miró los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, y se dispuso a leerlos uno por uno, cuando se encontró con un empaque de cinta de video con una etiqueta: _Para el jefe de la policía_.

Aizawua lo tomó, pues en ese momento era el jefe. Lo sacó y descubrió una cinta de video sin etiqueta ni nombre. Preparó la videocasetera que guardaba en su locker y la llevó a la oficina que tenía una televisión. Ya que creía que podía ser algo muy privado cerró la puerta.

Insertó la videocasetera y pulsó en reproducir.

En un principio no había película en reproducción, sólo la interferencia y estática de cintas de video. Pero de pronto la pantalla se puso gris y en el centro apareció una gran letra E.

—¿Pero qué? —exclamó Aizawa.

—_Buen día_ —una voz comenzó a hablar, había sido preparada con un modificador y su voz se oía tan distorsionada y profunda que apenas podía entendérsele —_Me imagino que esta cinta pre-grabada ya está en manos del jefe de la Policía, de no serlo háganlo de inmediato… _—se detuvo por unos segundos —_Imagino que se estará preguntando lo que está sucediendo. Antes de proseguir, quiero preguntar ¿Cómo está el joven Matsuda?-_

—¡Desgraciado! Es el maldito que lo atacó —exclamó Aizawa.

La voz rio antes de continuar —_Entonces ya se dio cuenta de quién soy _—como si tuvieran la conversación en vivo —_Me quiero disculpar antes que otra cosa. Nunca he sabido cómo tratar a las personas, y mucho menos cómo pedirles un favor. Yo solo quería hacerle saber… que _L_ no es el único en este juego. Ha llegado un nuevo rival para el supuesto _L_. Sé lo que piensa. Y es correcto, yo sé que el verdadero L murió, y quien está ahora no es más que un impostor, un impostor apodado Near._

_Jefe de Policía, hice llegar esta cinta a usted porque quiero que se la haga llegar a Near, quiero que él sepa que no está solo. El combate no ha terminado, YO poseo un arma que ustedes conocen muy bien y que sin embargo no poseen. Hágale saber a Near que he llegado, y estoy dispuesto a terminar lo que "_Beyond Birthday_" nunca pudo conseguir… Y Near… ya que este mensaje es para ti, has de saber una cosa… yo tengo, los Ojos._

La cinta terminó, y Aizawa estaba totalmente confundido. Ide entró entonces a la habitación.

—Aizawa tenía que pedirte que… ¿está todo bien?

La televisión seguía encendida, pero la cinta había terminado y había sido expulsada del reproductor.

—¿Aizawa?

—¡Ide!

—¿S-sí?

—… ¡Debemos comunicarnos nuevamente con Near! ¡De inmediato!


	5. Capítulo 3

**DEATH NOTE- Beyond the End**

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Un nuevo caso entre manos"**

_~… Y Near… ya que este mensaje es para ti, has de saber una cosa… yo tengo, los Ojos._

Cuando Aizawa escuchó el mensaje llamó de inmediato a Near. Solo los relacionados en el caso "KIRA" tuvieron permitido entrar con Aizawa a realizar la llamada, y utilizaron el (ahora viejo) comunicador que Light utilizó para contactar a "N". En un principio Near no les contestó, de modo que insistieron y entonces contestó.

—… ¿Si? —respondió con un alterador de voz.

—Near, soy yo.

—Señor Aizawa, ha pasado tiempo —exclamó del mismo modo que cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

Entonces Aizawa le comunicó el ataque a Matsuda, algo de lo que Near ya estaba al tanto. Luego le habló sobre la cinta de video y su interés por enviarle a Near la cinta. Éste lo meditó por unos segundos.

—Señor Aizawa, comprendo su preocupación. Y estoy de acuerdo en que realizar lo que ordenó el sospechoso parece ser lo más sensato. Pero, ha de considerar, que al hacer lo que el sujeto le pide está reaccionando exactamente del modo en que el atacante quiere que lo haga. En otras palabras, estaría haciendo exactamente lo que nuestro sospechoso espera. Tan solo piénselo bien. Si aún desea enviarme la cinta de video, puede hacerlo; pero permanezca con la cinta, haga una copia y envíeme esa, ya sabe cómo hacerlo.

Y terminó la llamada.

Aizawa lo dialogó con sus compañeros, pero concluyeron que de no obedecer al atacante podría atacar a alguien más y no podían permitir eso, así que todo mundo de acuerdo se envió la cinta a Near.

_~… Y Near… ya que este mensaje es para ti, has de saber una cosa… yo tengo, los Ojos._

Near escuchó con mucha atención, una vez que la cinta llegó a sus manos. El comandante Rester y Gevanni estaban presentes cuando se reprodujo el video.

—Esto es interesante —dijo él, a la vez que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Near? —preguntó Rester.

—… Nada.

—¡Nada! ¿Por qué? —exclamó muy sorprendido.

—Comandante Rester, seré franco. Últimamente he sentido cierta resistencia de su parte en cuanto a mis decisiones. Si estoy en lo correcto, ¿quisiera explicarme el porqué de la situación?

—Near, lo siento. Sucede que me pareciera que no te interesa intervenir en ningún caso, es todo. Yo te respeto mucho, y en cierta forma te admiro, entonces creo sentir que me afecta el no hacer algo por aquello que me parece, "interesante".

Near se giró un poco y lo miró de reojo.

—¿Gevanni? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

—¿Qué tendría que decir?, señor.

—Rester. Gevanni —dijo rompiendo el silencio —escuchen con atención —la verdad de las cosas no es que no me interesen. Al contrario, ya tengo una lista de posibles casos que podría resolver; pero es preciso considerar que ya no somos la SPK, ahora somos "L" y L nunca tomó el primer caso que le apareció en la pantalla. Él esperaba pacientemente y sabía decidir el momento perfecto para actuar. Aunque no lo parezca, me cuesta decidir sólo respecto a esto.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás respecto al video? —volvió a preguntar Rester.

—No haré nada más que esperar.

—¿Esperar qué? —preguntó Gevanni.

—¿Ustedes que piensan sobre la cinta?

—Pienso —comenzó Gevanni —que se trata de un demente que se cree muy listo, al retar a L.

—Muy interesante.

—¿Qué has pensado tú Near? —preguntó ahora en calma Rester. Near tardó un momento en responder.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que la fuente de esta cinta es del atacante, y su objetivo era dar con los allegados con la víctima, y de ellos a mí…

Near guardó silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gevanni.

—Por favor, comuníquenme con el oficial Aizawa, de la policía japonesa. De inmediato.

…

Aizawa aún se encontraba en la oficina cuando llamó a su teléfono un número encriptado. Aizawa dudó por unos momentos pero se arriesgó a contestar.

—Aizawa.

~Señor Aizawa.

—¡Near!

~Susurre por favor.

—Lo siento. ¿Ya viste la cinta?

~Así es, ya escuché.

—¿Y qué has decidido hacer?

~Quiero que usted investigue el origen de la cinta.

—¿Qué? ¿Nosotros?, pero…

~Señor Aizawa, confío en su capacidad para resolver este misterio. He decidido pedirle, de la manera más atenta que usted sea el encargado en la investigación. Puede tomarlo como "Intento de homicidio de un policía". Le pediré que tome a los mejores agentes en su unidad de trabajo y comience de inmediato. Si lo desea puedo recomendarle a ciertas personas.

—No es necesario. Sé de quienes me habla. ¡Antes de terminar!

~¿Sí?

—¿Hay alguna razón, por la que quieras que la policía japonesa tome el caso?

~Simplemente pensé que a usted le gustaría atrapar al atacante de su amigo.

—Near…

~Señor Aizawa, le doy una semana para averiguar todo lo que pueda.

—¿Y entonces qué pasará?

~Nos contactaremos de nuevo. Adiós.

…

—¿Near, qué pretendes? —preguntó Rester.

—Quiero comprobar una teoría.

—¿Y cuál es?

—El mensaje contiene datos muy relevantes para mí: primero, nos hace saber que de alguna forma se enteró del cambio entre los sucesores de L. Segundo, ese nombre "Beyond Birthday", también conocido como "BB" fue uno de los casos de L, y tercero, asegura tener "los Ojos". Bien, si consideramos todo en conjunto, podemos afirmar que se trata de una persona cuyo conocimiento no se basó en tratos limpios. Debió haber sido alguien que investigó profundamente a la policía japonesa, son los únicos con la información necesaria para todo esto. También, dedicó un tiempo para saber información de L, el caso de BB, fue publicado abiertamente fácilmente lo podemos encontrar nosotros ahora. Y por último tenemos la frase "tengo los Ojos"… esto podría ser un mensaje oculto, podría ser una clave…

—Qué me dices de, los Ojos de un-

—¡No, Rester! No quiero llegar a eso.

—¿Qué?

—No soy tonto, Rester. Sin duda ya he considerado esa posibilidad. Sin embargo, ya estaría dando por su puesto muchas cosas: entre ellas, la existencia de otra Libreta, que alguien ya la posea y que estemos por comenzar una nueva lucha de mentes. En pocas palabras, ya estaría asumiendo que trato con un nuevo "Kira". Y una vez sospechando esto, sería momento de buscarlo… ¡Eso espera que haga!

—¿Quién?

—Nuestro sujeto. Ahora comprendo que decidió recoger la información más relevante para mí, ignorando el hecho de que sabe de mí, escogió los datos con los cuales estaría más propenso a investigarlo.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que, quisieron provocarte para hacer una investigación?

—Lamento que resulte tan confuso ahora. Pero sí, me refiero a eso.

—Y por eso le pediste a la policía japonesa que lo investigue.

—Si lo que está en mi mente es correcto, la intención del mensaje era hacer que L tomara el caso. Pero si lo hago, solo caería en una trampa, le demostraría al responsable del mensaje que L es fácil de engañar, y que es tan iluso que tomaría cualquier referencia a sí mismo como señal de investigación. Debemos ser pacientes ahora. Si el sujeto es como yo lo creo, se sorprenderá al saber que L no ha tomado cartas en el asunto, posiblemente le tome por sorpresa que la policía japonesa está a cargo de su investigación y lo obligará a tomar otra táctica. Y ahí, comandante Rester, sabremos si en verdad es un reto para L, o no lo es…


End file.
